captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
All Japan Youth
|its counterparts|Japan Youth (Bandai) & Japan Youth (Tecmo)}} (全日本ユース, Zennihon Yūsu) or Japan Youth (日本ユース) is the representative team of Japan in the Asian preliminaries and the World Youth Tournament that took place during the Battle of World Youth story arc. History These are the best players representing the top schools in the High School National Tournament led by Kojiro HyugaOnly the captain for the Holland Youth Special, Taro MisakiReplaced Hyuga as the captain for the Holland Youth Special, and Hikaru MatsuyamaVice-captain while the magnificent 7 players were suspended by Gamo in order to improve themselve and show their skills once more against Real Japan 7.. Later on, several other members will be chosen including the Overseas Players Shingo Aoi, Tsubasa Ozora, Genzo Wakabayashi, Akai Tomeya, and returning Hanji Urabe from Real Japan 7 to take part in the International Jr. Youth Tournament. Uniforms Saikyo no Teki: Netherlands Youth! * Home: White jersey with blue collar, three stripes on shoulders ending in blue hoops on sleeves, white shorts with three blue stripes and white socks with three blue stripes. The emblem is the Flag of Japan. * Home (1994 OVA): White jersey with blue collar, two stripes on shoulders and blue sleeve borders, white shorts with two blue stripes and white socks with two blue stripes. The emblem is the Flag of Japan. * Keeper: Long-sleeved Golden jersey with black collar and black-sleeved cuffs, black long trousers and white socks. * Keeper (1994 OVA): Main red with white collared uniform and two white stripes on the sleeves, blue pants and white socks (Wakashimazu) or yellow long sleeved shirt with black collar and black sleeve cuffs, black shorts and white socks (Morisaki). 1st/2nd Asian qualifiers tournament *'Home (Manga)': White jersey with blue collar, three blue stripes on the shoulders and three blue diagonal stripes around the sleeves and blue numbers, white shorts with three blue stripes and white socks with three blue stripes. The captain armband, worn by Tsubasa, is initially blue with a white horizontal stripe on the center, initiallhy worn during the matches against Chinese Taipei and Thailand. Later, during the Asian World Youth qualifiers, he wears a yellow armband with the flag of Japan. *'Keeper (Manga, Wakabayashi)': Purple jersey with the sides of a darker shade with three diagonal stripes, which are also on the sleeves, black round collar, black shoulders and black long trousers. Wakabayashi wears a white with the"JAPAN" written on the front. *'Keeper (Manga, Wakashimazu)': Main lawn green with black collar, darker green shoulders and sleeves and black tribal designs on the sleeves and on the chest, black trousers and white socks (although on the Volume 4 and Volume 11 covers of the manga, he is shown to wear a multicolored shirt with a light blue, red, white and black camouflage-like pattern, black collar, white number on the back and black sleeve cuffs) . *'Keeper (Manga, Morisaki'):Dark violet or Golden long-sleeved jersey with black collar and black sleeve cuffs, black shorts and white socks. *'Keeper (Manga, Sasaki)': Main lawn green, with black chest and the Japanese flag and green collar, black shorts and white socks. * Home (1994 anime): White jersey with azure collar, three azure stripes on the shoulders and three azuree parallelograms around the sleeves and black numbers, white shorts with three azure stripes and white socks with three azure stripes. This uniform is almost similar to the one of the World Youth manga. The captain armband is yellow. * Away (1994 anime, ep. 1; 47): Main blue jersey with round collar, white diagonally arranged horizontal stripes and red triangles, white verical stripes and red triangles on the right sleeve and the flag of Japan in the right sleeve and yellow numbers, white shorts and blue socks. The captain armband is green. This uniform resembles the one worn by Japan between 1993 and 1995 in real life. In the anime is only seen in the first episode, during Tsubasa's dream of winning a match for Japan against Iraq, as well in some scenes. * Keeper (1994 Anime, Morisaki): Main azure shirt with lawn green collar and green chest, black shorts and shirt number and white socks. * Keeper (1994 Anime, Wakashimazu): Main azure shirt with lawn green collar and green chest, black pants and shirt number and white socks. This uniform is seen on Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow intro. * Keeper (1994 Anime, Wakabayashi): Main lawn green, with azure sleeves and shoulders, azure collar and side panels and black long trousers. Wakabayashi wears a red cap. Based on the manga uniform. World Youth tournament *'Home (manga):' Blue jersey with white collar with red accents, white and red flames on the sleeves and JFA logo on the chest, white shorts with red and blue flames and blue socks with white stripe on top with red accents. The captain armband is red with the Flag of Japan. This uniform resembles the uniform worn by Japan between 1996 and 1997 in real life. *'Away (manga):' White shirt with blue collar with red accents, blue and red flames on the sleeves and JFA logo, blue shorts with red and white flames and white socks with blue stripe on top with red accents. Worn in the match against Italy. *'Keeper (manga, Wakashimazu):' Green jersey with black collar, sleeve cuffs and lines, top sections of the socks and horizontal lines on the shorts' edges with blue, light blue and red flames on the chest, sleeves and on the sides of the shorts (Wakashimazu) *'Keeper (manga, Wakabayashi):' Silver jersey with black collar and black lines running from the sleeves to the sides and black long trousers. Results Players Holland Youth Special *Head Coach Tatsuo Mikami 22px|border *Coach assistant Sugimoto 22px|border Battle of World Youth Arc 1st Asian Qualifiers Tournament *Head Coach Minato Gamo 22px|border *Coach assistant Sugimoto 22px|border *Assistant manager Tamotsu Ide22px|border 2nd Asian preliminaries Tournament *Head Coach Minato Gamo 22px|border *Coach assistant Sugimoto 22px|border *Assistant manager Tamotsu Ide 22px|border World Youth Tournament Main Squad *Head Coach Minato Gamo 22px|border *Coach assistant Sugimoto 22px|border *Assistant manager Tamotsu Ide 22px|border Gallery * Go to All Japan Youth/Gallery Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) de:U20 Japan Category:Youth teams